


hotter than the summer night.

by jeonstellation



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Coming Untouched, M/M, neck kink, please excuse my word vomit, they're just cats in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonstellation/pseuds/jeonstellation
Summary: the heat’s simmering low on jihoon's stomach when wonwoo rests his hand on his thighs.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	hotter than the summer night.

**Author's Note:**

> this one is inspired from wonwoo and jihoon's closeness during coex exhibition [here](https://twitter.com/nightowl_wwzi/status/1207584092025319424)

it was when wonwoo rested one of his free hand on the top of jihoon's thigh when they were driving back home that drove the pooling heat grew even hotter in jihoon's stomach.

it was also when wonwoo looked at him with hunger in his eyes that jihoon had to nurse his lust until they both reached their apartment and locked the door.

it was when wonwoo made no words when he parked the car, unlocked the door and practically pulling jihoon with a rush that jihoon knew wonwoo wanted him too.

at the sound of the door clicking shut, wonwoo wastes no time to dive in and catch jihoon's lips with his own. it makes the latter have no choice but to fall open for wonwoo, letting him taking the lead of the heated kiss as he shivers at the rough hands that grip on his hips.

it started off as wonwoo, suddenly bold and brave, nipped and kissed the skin of jihoon's neck, leaving him hot and bothered under the soft pair of wonwoo's lips that devours all his strength. he did that on a public place and jihoon is not going to lie, it made him feel things.

the date was supposed to be innocent, warm lego-viewing walk but of course, his boyfriend had the audacity of being naughty and here they are, holding back themselves from each other.

but they don't have to now that the door is secured.

wonwoo is the first to pull away from the kiss, but he moves lower and cranes his neck to bite and pull down jihoon's turtleneck with his teeth before nipping on the skin. jihoon bucks his hips against wonwoo's, bodies now almost melding into one and it encourages wonwoo even more. he nips and bites and sucks the skin of jihoon's neck until blotches appearing across the span of skin. 

"you're a kitten," jihoon gripes, hands seeking purchase on wonwoo's biceps. "bad kitten."

(wonwoo is an embodiment of a cat ever since jihoon gets to know him better and maybe, it rubs on him too now that they're living together. people like to dub them as the cat couple. 

it's true though, especially when their sex activities included.)

wonwoo answers with a low, dark chuckle; lips too busy to worship jihoon's neck now that he moves to the other side and starts littering more love bites.

jihoon inhales and lets out a deep sigh but it doesn't make the pool of lust go away. he moves to fists wonwoo's black shirt and growls right on his ear, "just get me to the fucking bed and fuck the sanity out of me."

wonwoo's pupils are dilated when he pulls away to stare at jihoon's flushed face. he doesn't answer with words, but his hungry stares make jihoon shivers. wonwoo has never been loud in bed, only occasional low grunts when he's pushing inside jihoon or filthy words coming out from his lips when he coaxes jihoon to come.

jihoon helps him shedding the long coat, the outer vest, losing every article of clothes besides his black shirt and boxer. jihoon himself has nothing to strain his red, heavy cock because wonwoo helped him pulled his pants off a few seconds ago. only the turtleneck that covers the last part of his modesty.

"leave it on," wonwoo says as he latches his lips back on the skin of jihoon's neck, right above the top of the collar. "i like seeing you in turtleneck."

"kinky," jihoon bites without a heat.

wonwoo chuckles before heaving up his boyfriend with his arms. jihoon is quick to wrap his legs around wonwoo's hips, the friction between the shirt and his naked cock makes him unable to stop himself from rutting against it.

"wonu, hurry up."

(when jihoon calls him with his pet name, voice a little high, that's when wonwoo knows jihoon is ready to take anything that he’ll give to him.)

after a minute of hustling to carry jihoon in his arms in a gentle way despite he didn't stop rutting, wonwoo lays him down on their bed. there's a low grunt slips out of his lips as he sees jihoon's state.

face red and lust-drunk, jihoon stares at him with hazy eyes. his hands clutching the bottom of his turtleneck while his hips twitch up into the air.

he's even more beautiful when wonwoo dives in to push the turtleneck up and latches his lips on jihoon's nipple.

the moan that he makes sounds so heavenly.

jihoon cries out as wonwoo bites on the nub, just like the little naughty kitten he likes the best. he threads his fingers on wonwoo's turquoise hair and pulls him closer.

"please just get inside me," jihoon begs with a strained voice but wonwoo has another plan.

he moves his neck to nibble on jihoon's earlobe, before licking his way down to his neck and starts sucking them roughly. his hands spreading heat as he pinches and presses on jihoon's nipple. it makes jihoon goes haywire, twitching and thrashing helplessly under wonwoo's oral fixation.

there's a soft  _ ah ah ah _ coming out from jihoon's red lips as wonwoo continues to drive him crazy. and he cannot hold back anymore.

his cock spurts out white strings of cum and it lands on his stomach and wonwoo's shirt. jihoon heaves a loud sigh between his moans as he rides his high but wonwoo makes no move to stop now that jihoon is pliant and willing to take wonwoo however he wants.

so he flips jihoon until his face is planted on the pillow and ass up in the air, too dizzy to register the sound of lube cap being opened and seconds after, wonwoo's fingers pushing past his rim and starts moving.

jihoon moans low and wonwoo moves even faster, adding one, two fingers at pace.

and when three fingers make the burn more pleasurable than painful it makes jihoon gasps intangible words, that's when wonwoo knows he’s ready.

jihoon can't help but keens pathetically when wonwoo's wandering hands are absent because he has to pull off his boxer. but then when the warmth from his boyfriend's palm is back, he lets out a sigh.

"you're the kitten between us, you know?" wonwoo whispers before breaching jihoon's fluttered rim.

the burn that wonwoo gives when he's pushing in drives jihoon into euphoria, mouth falls open in a silent scream as wonwoo fully sheathed inside him. wonwoo is not small and jihoon always marvels at how he can accommodate the size yet doesn't break.

wonwoo's grip on his hips is strong, anchoring jihoon who's fleeting between pain and pleasure at each thrust that wonwoo evokes. he doesn't need a long time to find jihoon's bundle of nerves and now he's hitting it right on the center with his cock, caging jihoon with his broad upper body like a cat trying to mount his mate.

jihoon can only mewls and moans as wonwoo's pace is going faster. and when wonwoo's thrusts start to go on a stuttering, unrhytmic pace, he knows that wonwoo is close.

"wonu, cum inside me," he mewls softly and wonwoo can't do anything but to oblige.

he spills his cum inside jihoon, some of it slipping out between the gaps of his cock and jihoon's hole. there's a stuttering moan escapes wonwoo's throat as he comes down from his high.

"you're a fucking kitten, you know that?" jihoon groans, completely lucid although wonwoo hasn't pulled out yet.

"it's your fault for wearing turtleneck and being so irresistible at the same time, i can't help it," wonwoo huffs, pulling jihoon along to lay on their side and now they're in a comfortable spooning position.

"maybe i did that on purpose," jihoon says a beat after.

wonwoo can only groan, "i knew it."

"you didn't complain though."

"i didn't," he hides his face on jihoon's nape, lips heavy on his skin. "you look great on it."

"if it makes me get to rile you up like this, maybe i'll wear it more often."

wonwoo laughs, "look who's the hungry kitten now?"

jihoon answers with a shrug. his eyes grow heavy and he thinks maybe a kitten nap would be nice.

"clean me up when you wake up," jihoon says before he drifts off with wonwoo's hand gently drawing circles on his stomach.

well, maybe, maybe they're both kittens in heat at times.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this one is for [Mongie](https://twitter.com/MongieMong), remember you made me wrote this thanks to your wonhoon innocent date turning into a bit rated drabble coughs. special thanks as always to my beloved kakak [Mooninthebox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooninthebox/pseuds/Mooninthebox) for the quick beta, love ya!


End file.
